Valentine's Day with the Salvatore's
by Danni1989
Summary: Elena plans a special night for Damon. Valentine's Day one shot.


Hope you enjoy this little fluffy Valentine's day one shot. I have one more that is coming out tomorrow. It's not great, but I hope you enjoy it anyways. let me know what you think.

PS I own nothing at all.

* * *

><p>"Damon Salvatore stop calling me! I'm busy you jackass!" Elena said into the phone after the tenth time he called her.<p>

"What are you doing? It's Valentines day, we should be together." he said parked outside the boarding house where Elena was currently holed up.

"I said I am busy Damon. Come back in a couple hours. Go to the Grill and drink your body weight in bourbon." she told him.

"Ahhhh." he said realizing something.

"What?" she said annoyed.

"You are doing something for Valentine's day and don't want me to know." he said cockily.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Now go away. I am hanging up on you and you parked outside the house isn't helping me get stuff done." she said.

"Fine. I'll leave. But I will be back at 5 sharp. And I am coming into the house. A locked door wont delay me this time." he warned her.

"Fine. I will be done by 5." she promised him.

"Fine. I love you Elena." he singsonged as he hung up the phone. She shook her head smiling. Somehow still after three years together he could still make her smile like that. She walked back into the kitchen and went back to separating the take out from the Grill into bowls. It was her version of cooking and it had done well for her as of late. She hoped he wouldn't notice. The fettuccine alfredo smelled delightful and the garlic toast was the perfect mixture of garlic and cheese. She put it into bowls and rushed upstairs to get herself ready. Slipping into a royal blue tight fitting dress that dropped to just below her knees and had thick straps. She paired it with the highest black heels she owned in the closet and fixed her hair. She tied it back simply knowing he liked it better that way. He loved seeing the long lines of her neck, even when he didn't feed from her, he still liked looking at her. Applying a small amount of makeup, she saw that it was ten to 5. Knowing that he would be back at exactly 5 she walked downstairs and waited at the front door for him to walk in.

Damon sat at the Grill but only had a couple drinks. He rolled his eyes at the disgustingly cheesy music and all the couples surrounding him. He could honestly say that he was the only guy in the restaurant that was there alone. If he ever heard a man utter the words "you look so beautiful tonight" or "I love you so much sweetheart" ever again, it would be too soon. When he glanced at his phone he sighed in relief. He left the Grill as fast as he could and drove home where he knew Elena had something awaiting him. He walked in the front door and his breath was taken.

"Happy Valentine's day." she said walking over to kiss him softly.

"You as well. You look so beautiful." he said wincing as he said the words he never wanted to hear again.

"Come eat. It's dinner time." she said taking his hand and leading him into the dining room where there were bowls of food on the table. He held out her chair for her and she sat down before he took his seat beside her.

"This looks amazing. Did you make all of this yourself?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked.

"Because I have been at the Grill for the past hour or so and what we have here, happens to be the featured meal for Valentine's Day at the Grill. I love it though, and besides I know you cant cook sweetheart." he said kissing her cheek.

"Fine. I ordered in. I wanted to feed you well." she said pouting slightly.

"I love it Elena. This is perfect and it tastes amazing. But know what my favourite part is?" he asked.

"What?" she asked melting under his gaze.

"The fact that there is no cleanup." he said. She broke out into a grin and continued eating her food. They ate in silence for a while until Elena got up and grabbed dessert from the fridge.

"Strawberry cheesecake. This I actually did make. Sort of. I cut the strawberries and put the whipped cream on. Caroline made the cake for me." she admitted.

"It looks amazing." he said taking the piece from her.

"And if Caroline made it, it will be fantastic. She is a good cook although she doesn't do it often." she said. He took a bite of it and smiled.

"It's really good." he told her. They finished their dessert in silence. When they were done, Elena took their plates and put them in the sink deciding she would do the dishes in the morning.

"Come on. I got you something. It's upstairs." she said pulling him towards the stairs.

"I got you something too. It's in the closet." he said pulling her upstairs.

When they got into the bedroom, she shut the door and turned to face him.

"Its probably really stupid, but I didn't know what to get you." she said handing him a a flat wrapped square. He opened it up and smiled, it was a picture of their first Valentines day together.

"That's amazing." he said.

"Read the inscription." she insisted.

"To the love of my life on our third valentines day together. Cant wait to spend this day with you for the rest of my life. I love you. Elena." he read.

"Do you like it?" she asked.

"I love it. Open your gift." he said handing her a small wrapped box. She took the box and unwrapped the same silver paper she had wrapped his gift in. Inside was a small rectangular box, she opened it to find a new vervain necklace. This one was beautiful, it was a locket and it had a picture of the two of them from the same Valentines day that Elena had chosen.

"Oh my God. Baby, its beautiful. Put it on me." she said turning so he could clasp it to her neck.

"Now, your mind is safe from all vampires including me and you'll always have us near your heart." he said.

"You're always in my heart Damon. I love you. This has been the second best valentines we've had yet." she said.

"Ah yes. Last years was even better." he said.

"I know. But now there was more to this evening. It's time for me to thank you for being so wonderful for the past year." she said taking his hand and pulling him towards the bed that was made with red silk sheets.

"You really thought of everything didn't you?" he asked.

"Of course I did. I wanted this night to be perfect, kind of like last years was." she said gently pushing him down onto the red.

"Are you going to take off your clothes?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course." she answered.

"Are you wearing sexy Valentine's Day lingerie underneath the dress?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course." she answered.

"Good." he stated and sat up so he could watch her sexy striptease. "Well what are you waiting for woman, I'm not getting any younger." he said snapping his fingers hinting that she should get moving.

"You're not getting any older either." she muttered as she slid the zipper from her dress down slowly. His mouth started watering when he seen the first hint of red lace through the opening on the dress. She slid the straps of the dress down her arms and pushed if over her chest. She was wearing a black and red silk corset with clips holding it together along the front. It was the kind of lingerie that made Damon thank the Gods for people who designed lingerie. It was beautiful and oh so sexy, much like Elena.

"Have I mentioned how much I love your lingerie?" he asked taking in her upper body.

"Maybe a few times." she answered laughing at the expression of pure lust on his face.

"Take the rest of the dress off." he instructed. She pushed the dress over her hips and stepped out of it, only clad in her high heels, corset and her small black and red panties.

"Have i mentioned how much I love love love your lingerie?" he asked again licking his lips at the image of carnal beauty in front of him.

"Maybe a few times. But I am here in my lingerie, and you are laying on the bed fully clothed. How exactly is that fair? Chop chop get to stripping." she said snapping her fingers. He rolled his eyes and stood up. Elena took his spot on the bed and watched him slowly unbutton the shirt he was wearing. One button at a time skin slowly started being revealed.

"Hurry up. I'm getting needy over here." she told him.

"Now you know how I felt when I was sitting at the Grill tonight. A little anticipation wont kill you." he said smiling.

"you never know." she muttered under her breath. He smirked and finished undoing his shirt and throwing it to the floor before moving to the button on his pants. If possible he moved even slower when working on his pants. He pushed them down an inch at a time treating Elena to a glance at his beautiful body.

"Hurry up Damon. The sooner you're naked the sooner you get to be inside me." she cajoled him.

"Valid point baby." he noted as he removed the rest of his clothes at vampire speed. He sped onto the bed and kissed her senseless while his hands clumsily fought with the corset.

"Have I mentioned how much I hate lingerie?" he grunted as he fought to undo the little clasps holding the garment together.

"Maybe a few times." she told him laughing.

"Why the fuck is this so complicated. I want it off of you." he pouted.

"Let me. I don't want you to wreck this. It was expensive.' she said pulling the clasps apart. He smiled satisfied at her before ridding her of her panties. She let her heels fall to the floor with a small thud. He slid her panties down her legs and tossed them to the floor. He could smell her arousal and he couldn't wait to slip inside her. He could tell that she was wet and ready for him but he wanted his fun first. He kissed down her body, not missing a single inch of smooth, soft skin. He tasted every inch of her until he got to her womanhood. He licked her into pussy with a broad tongue and watched her jerk under him. Knowing what she wanted he sucked her clit into his mouth and shoved his tongue into her hole.

"God." she moaned. He felt so good inside her, and it felt so good when he sucked on her clit like that. After just moments down there she came on his tongue and he fought to save every drop of her essence.

"You are so delicious." he said moving up her body to kiss her lips. She could taste herself on his tongue and moaned. It was so erotic to taste her pleasure on his tongue.

"Please baby. Don't make me wait any longer. And judging by how hard you are, you cant wait any longer either." she begged dragging a foot up his dick. He hissed but didn't say a word. He took hold of his erection and positioned it up against her opening. She jerked up and took a few inches of him inside. She sighed happily as he started filling her.

"God. More. Just please put your penis inside me." she begged. He loved hearing her beg for him but his need was as acute as hers, so he shoved the rest of the way in before holding still long enough to savour the sensation of being so intimately joined.

"Move." she begged slightly. As he moved inside her she moved her hips to meet him thrust for thrust. She moaned continuously as he made love to her slowly and tenderly.

"God. You feel so good. So so good." she said as he loved her.

"So do you. You fit like a glove around me. So tight." he moaned. He leaned in and kissed her passionately and their lower bodies didn't miss a beat.

"I'm going to cum. I'm going to cum." she moaned loudly. She came seconds later and he followed behind her. When they had both mostly recovered she basked in the afterglow in his arms.

"I love you so much Mr Salvatore." she said.

"I love you too Mrs Salvatore. Happy 1st anniversary." he told her kissing her lips softly.

"Happy 1st anniversary. And happy Valentine's Day." she told him returning his kiss.


End file.
